


Not Intentionally

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, M/M, mention of murder, second meetings, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: “I was watching you. When you killed him,” the man’s voice is clear and full of some type of wonder that surprises Isabelle. “It was beautiful. Ballet, but with a true death at the end, not a stage one.”----------------Isabelle meets a tall British man on a mission.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Not Intentionally

“You should stay away from me,” he says, his blonde hair messy from the fight and his bottom lip split and bloody. He’s way too British and it’s definitely unfair. 

Isabelle huffs. “Do I look like a girl who needs to be told who is good for her and who isn’t?” she replies. 

She moves, nudging the body of someone who tried to hurt her on the floor of the hotel suite with the pointed toe of her stiletto. Her point is made. 

The man watches her and nods, conceding. She somehow believes she’s seen him before, or a picture of him. 

“I was watching you. When you killed him,” the man’s voice is clear and full of some type of wonder that surprises Isabelle. “It was beautiful. Ballet, but with a true death at the end, not a stage one.” 

Isabelle crosses her arms. Her eyes are still on the gun he holds. He notices that and puts it back in its holster. She thanks him with a small nod. 

“I was raised to be elegant,” she replies. “To be pretty even-“

“Even in murder,” he finishes for her. “Still, I’m impressed.” 

Isabelle sighs. “Thank you.” She cannot help the edges of sarcasm that bleed into her words. She reaches up to tuck a straightened piece of hair behind her ear. 

The man has a surprised little smile, that stretches the corner of his mouth. His eyes are sparkling with interest and Isabelle dislikes how attractive he is. Getting caught up in attraction with someone in the same line of work but from a different side is not part of the recommended moves on the field. 

Jace and Alec are downstairs still, mingling with the rest of the high-brow crowd that the auction has gathered. The man on the floor was Isabelle’s date, and she knows fingers will be pointed at her when they find him. They’ll think she killed him to get his money. They will be so wrong. 

“You should leave before they realize he is dead,” Isabelle says softly. 

“I’m not afraid of the authorities finding me. Are you?” the man replies. 

Isabelle doesn’t reply. In all honesty, she doesn’t want Jace and Alec to know that she had a full on conversation with competition. Their field of work is small enough that she should have killed him the second she’d seen him, the second he hadn’t identified himself as a member of the Clave. And he should have killed her too, because she’s certain he waited for her to identify herself as a member of his guild. 

“I should have killed you a long time ago,” she hums. “I didn’t. I have no desire for anyone to find that out.”

“And I’m sure you have business to go and attend. The second auction will start soon.” 

Isabelle doesn’t care for the second auction. She was there for the first, and she got what she needed. She cares about going back to base, writing a report, and going home for the night. She’s craving mac n cheese. The hors d’oeuvres of the party were far too small and minimalist for her taste. She needs cheese. And a glass of wine. 

“Your name,” Isabelle demands. 

He raises an eyebrow. “So you can report me to your bosses?” 

“Why would I? I didn’t kill you.” 

He nods, thoughtful, before walking back to the window, quite quickly. He opens it and steps onto the edge of it, looking up. He’s about to climb back, away from the room and its bloody corpse. 

“Sebastian, Verlac,” he says, just as he’s about to disappear from her sight. “What’s yours?” 

“Ruby.” 

Sebastian chuckles. “Well, that’s a cover if I’ve ever heard one.” 

“You’re not going to get any other answer,” Isabelle shrugs. 

He watches her with that same smile he’s had for most of their conversation. Isabelle doesn’t usually talk to most people in her line of work, especially not people outside of the Clave. It’s nice, she realizes. It’s nice not to only hang out with her brothers, and Clary.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Ruby,” Sebastian smiles at her again, and suddenly he’s out of sight. 

Isabelle sighs. She runs a hand through her hair, and goes to pick up an earring that flew off of her ear during the fight. It’s a clip-on, her ear isn’t bleeding onto her dress. The dress most likely has some blood on it, but it’s black, and it won’t be seen until they are home, probably. Too bad. She liked it. She runs her hand over the fabric, smoothing a wrinkle out before she walks out of the room. 

She smiles gracefully at a man she crosses paths with. The man nods back. He’s tall, Asian, with golden skin and makeup on. That’s unusual. In this kind of high-brow gathering, at least. She can feel him stare at her as she walks away. She smirks. 

“What the fuck, Iz?” Alec angry-whispers at her as she rejoins him. She grabs a flute of champagne and downs half of it in one go. 

“Ruby,” she reminds. “He knew I wasn’t there just for his dick and money,” she shrugs. “He was mad. I had to take care of it.”

Alec swears under his breath. Very colorful curses, at that. 

Isabelle shrugs the curses off and finishes the champagne. “Do we have the papers?”

Alec nods. “They are in Jasper’s pocket,” he explains. Izzy sighs in relief. Okay that’s good. Not all of the mission failed. 

They start walking towards the exit quietly, laughing slightly. Alec looks like a bodyguard and Izzy plays drunk very well. They leave and get into the car. Jace joins them just as a woman screams out loudly. They found the body. 

They drive away, Izzy grabbing the blue sheets of paper from Jace and observing them. She wonders if Sebastian Verlac was there for them too. Does the Clave have to worry about another guild going after the same client as they did? Had said client hired two guilds for the same work? 

“You’re quiet,” Jace points out. “Everything went fine in there.” 

“Yeah,” Izzy sighs. “Just tired, that’s all.” 

Jace seems to understand from her tone that Izzy isn’t up for much more discussion. She’s thinking about Verlac. Blue grey eyes, blonde hair and sharp features. It’s not exactly her usual type, she goes for dark hair much easier, but British accents are hard to resist. 

They make it back to HQ relatively quickly, their GPS works well and Alec is good at driving through small streets in busy city centers. He drives down the garage ramp and flashes his badge at the machine. 

Around a third of the spots are empty, but they drive down to the third level to put the car back to its spot. The light over the car turns green as it senses that the vehicle is back where it belongs, and Izzy gets out with a heavy huff. 

Tiredness has fallen over her during the drive, but she knows she can’t get to the shower and her bed soon, they have to debrief first. They grab the blue sheets, their gear and walk to the elevator of the complex. 

The Institute has many levels, both going up in a tower and down into basement levels after basement levels. It’s the middle of the night, so the upper levels are empty and dark, a trick to non-Clave spies believe the building is just a tower of offices. 

Alec hits the -9 button and the doors slide shut. 

“So, usual debriefing, nothing else to report?” He asks, looking at Izzy. 

Izzy shakes her head. “No. Just that I had to kill the guy.” 

“Do you think they’ll look into that?” Jace wonders.

Alec nods. “They always do. Unprogrammed kills aren’t supposed to happen. We’re spies, not serial killers.” 

“Many would consider our body count serial-killer worthy,” Izzy points out. 

The doors slide back open.

They are greeted by the usual sight of desk agents in their grey uniform walking around and typing reports. In a glass-windowed meeting room, a few tech-support and back up agents are gathered around an audio conference module, listening intently. One of the tech-support people is typing frantically on their computer.

Alec checks his phone. “Debrief room 3C,” he calls out, and they walk across the wall to another glass-windowed room, this one smaller. 

They barely have time to sit down and get settled before the door opens again, and their handler, Hodge Starkweather, walks through it. 

“Hey, guys,” the man says as he sits down at his chair, and opens his laptop. “Mission 36PY2?”

Alec nods. “Completed. Successful, with additional unprogrammed kill.” 

Starkweather raises an eyebrow. “What happened?” 

Izzy sighs, shifting in her seat. She wants out of her cocktail gown and into her sweatpants. “The target I was supposed to sedate realized I wasn’t asking him to get into a bedroom so we could have sex,” she explains. “He started thinking I was going to rob him, then attacked me. It was self-defense, he was armed as well.” 

“Alright,” Hodge nods. “If you shot him, I need your gun in,” he adds and grabs a blue plastic box, sliding it over to her. She grabs her gun and puts it in the box. 

Hodge slides a piece of paper towards her for her to fill in. “And please fill this in so this can  be submitted to the lab asap.” 

Izzy obeys, dutifully filling in the sheet and putting it in the box with the gun. The first time she had to do this, she freaked out. Now, she doesn’t really let it bother her anymore. 

“Anything else?” Hodge asks. 

Alec gives him the blue sheets and Hodge thanks him, putting them in an envelope and putting the envelope over the blue box. 

“Perfect,” he nods. “That will be all, you’re dismissed.” 

Izzy sighs in relief and stands up. She’s starting to be a little achy with her high heels, and she’s dying for food. 

Jace stretches next to her as they start walking towards the private quarters elevator. He asks if she’s going to eat with them but she refuses his offer. She wants her bed, and she has research to do. None of them know about Verlac. She’s not planning to tell anyone yet. 

She walks to her bedroom. It’s not very familiar and homey, as far as bedrooms goes. It’s where she’s lived for the past couple of years, a door or so down from Alec’s, and up from Jace’s. 

She kicks off her shoes and strips down her dress on the way to the bathroom. Her shower is quick quicker than she expected it to be. She wants to get to snoopping the databases for signs of who Sebastian Verlac might be. 

It takes her four hours to find a picture of him from a camera. 

She runs the picture and the name through the Clave database and it yields three results. An accesory to murder charge, a death certificate, and a picture of Sebastian Verlac with another man, identified as Magnus Bane. 

More snooping, and she realizes where she has heard the Magnus Bane name before. Magnus Bane is a known agent of Edom Conglomerate, the Clave’s biggest concurrence on the spy market. And it seems that Sebastian Verlac is associated with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
> I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!


End file.
